


My Life with a learning disability

by Bands4Life



Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, F/M, IEP, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Short term memory loss, speech issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a girl name Jenna and she's 17 years old. She's a junior in high school. She has no friends and she's sad. She has a learning disability/Short Term Memory Loss/Speech problems/Anxiety. She gets bullied for it every single day. Then there is Alex and his friends who are in some of her classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Jenna's Pov*

Life fucking sucks. I thought as I got out of bed and I stretched. I got in the shower then I got out and I put my usual clothes on. Leggings, a band t-shirt and some vans. I put my dogs out and I brought them in. I got in my car and drove to school. I got there and when I entered the school, I get pushed to the floor.

"Look it's the _mental_ girl." One of the kids shout.

"I am not mental.." I said while I wanted to cry but I didn't.

I picked my book bag up and I got to my first hour class where we can sit anywhere so I sat in the back like usual. That's when two boys walked into my class and they sat next to me. One of them looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I am Alex Gaskarth." The brown hair boy said while I waved.

"Hi, I am Jenna Young." I mumbled while hoping my speech won't ruin it but it did.

"Can you say my last name??" He asked.

"Ga-Gakarth. no that's not it, shit. Ga-" I tried while he chuckled. I blushed.

"That's okay, a lot of people can't say my last name." Alex said while I nodded.

"That's Jack." Alex said pointing to the skunk hair and I waved, he waved back.

"I am Jenna." I said. He looked at me.

"Aren't you that girl who had an anxiety attack last week?" Jack asked while I looked at the desk.

"U-Um..." I started not knowing what to say..

"What the fuck Jack? You don't ask that shit." Alex said while hitting Jack in the head.

"Sorry." He said while I shrugged and he rubbed his head.

"It's okay." I said while hoping class will start.

 

Class Began.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jenna's Pov*

I walked into fifth block quietly and fast. I sat in the back like usual and Alex is in my class. Alex spotted me, he smiled and he sat next to me like first hour.

"Hey Jenna!" He cheerfully said.

"Hello Alex." I mumbled.

"So my friends and I are going to have a sleepover in a hotel, do you want to come?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, let me ask my mom first, hold on." I said while I pulled my phone out. He nodded.

**Me: Hey mom. My friend Alex was wondering if i could spend the night at a hotel, it's his birthday?? He will have his other friends there.**

**Mom: Okay hun, you can.**

I mean a little white lie isn't going to hurt, is it????????

I turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah i can." I said while he cheered.

"YAY! It's after school today." He said while I nodded.

"What's going to happen at the hotel?" I asked.

"Oh you know games and stuff.." He said with a giggle.

Damn man, this is guy is hot as hell.

"Oooh!" I said while he put his number in my phone and he texted me the address.

 

Class began.


	3. Chapter 3

*Jenna's Pov*

I drove to the hotel, Alex texted me. When I got there, he was there with his friends. I noticed one of them, shit. It's Ashley Purdy, he doesn't like me at all. I debated onto weather to get out or drive back home but I don't want to leave. I got out and Alex turned around with a smile.

"JENNA!!" He screeched while I giggled and he ran over to me, he hugged me tightly.

"hi." I hugged him back. He dragged me to his friends and when we got there, Jack smiled slightly at me.

"Hey Jen!" Jack said while I waved and Ashley looked at me, he scoffed.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley asked rudely.

"She's my bestie and I invited her." Alex snapped at Ashley.

We went into the hotel and I told Alex how I had to lie to my mom to let me go, he found it funny.

"We're gonna pair up and stay in a hotel room together." Alex explained to all of us.

He told me how everyone of his friends are dating each other. So they will be partners with their boyfriends/girlfriends.

"Ooohhhhh! Alex is paired with Jenna." Jack teased while I blushed. Alex rolled his eyes.

We got to the hotel room and we went into the room. 

"Why are we sleeping in a hotel?" I asked while setting my stuff down.

"We are gonna get drunk as fuck." Alex said while I gave him a confused look.

"Okay..." I said while he dragged me to the party room that they rented.

"PARTY MOTHERFUCKERS!" Alex shouts and he passed us alcohol.

Few hours later, I am pretty much sober.

"Alex." I said while everyone went to bed.

"Jenna." Alex slurred while I sighed.

"Alex, go to sleep." I softy said.

"No, I like youuuu." Alex said and I blushed. he liked me?

"I like you too." I said while he kissed me. I kissed back.

"Be my girlfriend, beautiful?" I blushed.

"Yeah I will." I giggled.

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

*Alex's Pov*

I woke up with a headache and I whined of sadness, dumb hangover. I only remember one thing and that is Jenna became my girlfriend. I smiled down at her softly and I kissed her head softly. I shook her slightly and she whined.

"I don't want to go to school!" She cried and I laughed.

"No, it's not school time, love." I said while she opened her eyes and she blushed.

"Oh, but hi Lex." She said and I giggled.

"We need to tell everyone." I said. Her face went pale.

"What about Ashley? I mean he doesn't like me-" She started while I cut her off.

"Ashley can go suck Andy's dick." I said while she giggled.

We got up and we got dressed, we went to IHop. I told them that I am dating Jenna, all of them cheered.

"JALEX" Jack shouts which made people look at us. They kept staring at us.

"EVERYONE WHO IS STARING AT US, GO FUCK YOURSELVES." Liz snapped and they turned around, they carried on what they are doing.

"I love you Jenna." I said while she blushed softly.

"I-I love you too Lex." Jenna said with a giggle and I smile softly.

I love her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kinda based on me a little bit. I do have a learning disability, memory issues, speech issues and anxiety. I do get bullied sometimes. I just thought hey i should make this.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
